Wireless peripheral devices (e.g., computer mice, keyboards, speakers, ear buds, smart wearables, etc.) are widely used and provide portability and convenience, but often suffer from poor battery life. Although battery technology continues to improve, most peripheral devices require a charging cable for extended usage, which can be cumbersome, limiting, and defeats the purpose of wireless technology in general. Some contemporary charging schemes solve this problem by utilize a charging base to wirelessly charge a peripheral device over time. Better methods of wireless charging are needed.